The acceptance and introduction of serial communication to more and more applications has led to increasing demand for bandwidth in bus communication such as communication in Controller Area Network (CAN) busses. CAN is a message-based protocol, designed specifically for automotive applications but now also used in other areas such as aerospace, maritime, industrial automation and medical equipment. System developers looked for alternative communication options in certain applications. These applications can be realized more comfortably with the new protocol CAN FD that allows data rates higher than 1 MBit/s and payloads longer 8 bytes per frame. As data rates in bus communication systems become higher, communication becomes more and more prone to communication errors. In some systems, errors can be identified by comparing, bit by bit, a bit stream received with a bit stream transmitted. The comparing, bit by bit, requires information about delay between transmission of a bit and reception of the bit. External influences can vary delay. Information about delay may therefore be inaccurate and results of comparing can be misleading.